


Favours

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward's words stick in Skye's mind and she asks Melinda about favouring sides. Melinda distracts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

Melinda has hardly made it ten feet from Coulson's door when Skye appears from the shadows. " Is he ok?"

"Of course he is. We just had a few things to talk over. I've sort of climbed the ladder since it fell apart. Have you done your evening work out yet?"

They both know she is trying to put Skye off but Skye also knows it is Melinda's way of telling her the conversation is over no matter what and Skye won't get anywhere pushing her. 

"Yeah. About that. Ward said-"

"You shouldn't trust anything he says," Melinda snaps.

"No, but, he says you have me favouring a side. Since he has said that I notice I do?"

Melinda rolls her eyes and leads Skye down the corridor towards her room, "Everyone starts favouring a side. That is how you learn confidence. Confidence means you try new things and become better. Ward has never trained anyone. I have."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

Skye wonders if they are Hydra or dead but doesn't dare ask. Melinda comes to a halt and spins on her heel to grab Skye by the wrist. She runs her thumb over the inside of Skye's hand, making the younger woman shiver. Melinda's face gives nothing away. It never does. 

"Come on. If you're so worried about your other side, let's go and give it a work out."

Skye's hand is pulled towards Melinda's lower stomach as they enter her room and Skye can't hold back the shiver.


End file.
